moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Tarso Val'cari
Father-Dean Tarso Alatharion Valcari is a Quel'dorei ordained priest of the Church of the Holy Light. He currently serves as the Suffragan Bishop of the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas. The former Father-Dean Valcari is known across both factions (when it comes to the Horde - mostly amongst the Sin'dorei) for being very conservative, a voiced supporter of aristocracy, and a man desiring to see Quel'thalas unite as one nation and free from Human politics and Orcish politics. Appearance The embodiment of elven high society. He stood averagely at the height of six feet and one inches. Common to those of his race, he possesses an athletic and lean build, having the musculature of Quel'dorei and Sin'dorei males. His hair was a rich golden hue, and is quite often fixed in various ways. The man's skin is pallid and, if belonging to a human, would be considered sickly. This pale skin which covers his lean muscles are absent of any body hair and are very smooth to the touch. This man was a testiment to others who might be skeptical that elves retained their physical youthfulness throughout the extended life period. A large intricate tattoo had etched itself into the flesh of his back: the Quel'dorei crest. Being a former-magister and politican of the orthodox Quel'thalas, it would be quite clear to those who ever saw it that it was not there for display but other purposes. Wearing various clothing which suggested at the magistership of his past, power, and wealth, it was clear this man was deeply enriched in the culture of the Quel'dorei, and had not noticably 'become' Human despite his years in Stormwind City. However elaborate his clothing, he'd often be seen around the orphanage, and his own children, offering to the poor. Having been elevated to the episcopal seat within the Church of the Holy Light, he'd be seen often in pastoral clothing, and donning the pastoral staff which was gifted to him. Preparing and testing the thurible for each liturgy in these robes, a sweet smelling incense might be detected by those with keen noses. This elf carried himself confidently and perhaps arrogantly, weaving his words together to reflect his noble status that he once held while living in Quel'Thalas. He is commonly seen speaking to those who are Thalassian elves, and is obviously partial to them within the College of Canons and within the Church. History Childhood Tarso Alatharion Valcari was born in the year of 192 of the King's Calendar in the Southern Province of Quel'thalas (currently known as the Ghostlands) to Magister Amorlanthus Valcari and Priestess Syllorel Valcari at Thalas'dalorei. Thalas'dalorei referring to the term given to the family's estate. Having been birthed when the prominent, powerful, and noble House of Valcari was in steady decline due to the birth of female heirs, Tarso's birth was considered a blessing and opportunistic. The chance was not passed up by Amorlanthus, who quickly instilled the importance of setting ambitions, the importance of persuasion, and the importance of power. Being brought up in what could possibly be considered the country-side of Quel'thalas, Amorlanthus had retained the values that urban-elves who had been raised in Silvermooon City. Learning with his father proved to be the most prominent reasons for the boy's interest in magic. Syllorel, Tarso's mother, had also influenced the impressionable young noble, and most definitely for the better. Being a priestess, she would often go to the chapel she taught in. Tarso accompanied her everytime he was able to. Here he learned of the Three Virtues. Tarso's childhood was normal for the life of an aristocratic magisterial family. Adolescense At the academy, unlike many of the other male students, Tarso focused primarily on his studies and work. Elandir Dawnstrike - his cousin and best friend - learned alongside him at the academy, and their relationship grew healthily. The academy was where he would meet his future wife, Celriel Sunwhisper. Young-Adulthood It was clear by the time of graduation that Elandir had exceeded Tarso's magical abilities. However, they retained their close friendship after graduation despite the jealousy that Tarso had of the man's knowledge of magic. The man's early years of being a magister consisted of politicking within the walls of Silvermoon City. Sometimes he would visit Thalas'dalorei to see his mother and father. During this time of his life Tarso became irreligious. First War and Second War Tarso and the entirety of House Valcari remained subtly and relatively uninvolved in the war. Tarso chose to not support Grand Alliance. When the time came that the Horde invaded Quel'thalas's borders; and by extension the Thalas'dalorei, Amorlanthus instructed the noble house to assist the Alliance in whichever ways possible. Many Valcari elves, both men and women, joined the Alliance and lended sword, spell, and shield. Tarso among the Valcaris who had pledged to assist. He was tasked to patrols in the Hinterlands. Upon the expatriation of the invaders from their lands, the King had declared that Quel'thalas would no longer hold any allegiances to the Grand Alliance. Tarso appreciated and liked the decision made by King Anasterian. Tarso returned to the city and married Celriel Sunwhisper. Third War Arthas Menethil had swept through Lordaeron, killing many of his own people and King. Tarso feared that next in the Dark Prince's path was Quel'thalas, and these worries were confirmed when the first battle of the Quel'thalas-Scourge War took place at the borders of the kingdom. Amorlanthus moved the family's belongings to the capital of Quel'thalas, Silvermoon City, abandoning Thalas'dalorei. When the elves of Quel'thalas would be required to make a final stand at the capital. During these struggles, Amorlanthus perished. His mother, Syllorel, reminded him of the Light and Tarso became religious once again. Visilia, Tarso's sister, had been in Dalaran City at the time. The family has never forgiven her for her lack of presence in Quel'thalas at the time of the invasion. Kael'thas Sunstrider As this man gathered the weary of heart surviving elves, many of the Valcaris refused to go with him on his quest to recreate the elven kingdom. However, Taellar, Tarso's brother, was among those that traveled with Kael'thas Sunstrider. This would eventually create a split within the noble house in the future. The Argent Dawn It came to pass that a schism between a group of former-members of the Scarlet Crusade and current members would lead to the creation of the holy order known as the Argent Dawn. Syllorel took the remainders of Tarso's family, and those who had not gone with Kael'thas Sunstrider, and found refuge at Light's Hope Chapel. Syllorel Valcari found truth in the words that were spoken in the sermons given by the priests of the Argent Dawn; and the Valcaris who had not yet accepted the religion invested their hope and faith into the Holy Light. Syllorel Valcari, already a pious woman, was inducted into the Argent Dawn and quickly proved herself a holy woman. She described the chapel that she had oversaw during her years serving as a priestess before the fall of Quel'thalas, and the priests of the Argent Dawn ordained her. Tarso, not yet a priest, joined the Argent Dawn and quickly rose through their ranks and became an officer; while not capable of harnessing the gifts bestowed upon people by the Holy Light just yet, he served as a professor and scholar for the holy order. Celriel worked alongside him. The Alliance As the Argent Dawnunited with the Reformed Silver Hand Knights, Tarso elected to remove himself from the Argent Dawn. Learning of the things the Scarlet Crusade had done, he frowned upon the idea of an Argent Crusade; fearing that in the future it may fall to the same heresy that the Scarlet Crusade fell to. Migrating south despite the wishes of his mother, he found refuge in the human city of Stormwind City. He accepted many human apprentices while he was there, and worked closely alongside the Stormwind mages. Clergy of the Holy Light Tarso severed his ties with the Stormwind mages and sought after religious life again. Feeling himself capable of professorly duties, he applied to join the Clergy of the Holy Light under Bishop Johannes Moorwhelp. Upon writing to the vocations director, his letter was accepted in the following days. Learning the mandatory curriculum that novices were expected to know under (at the time) Bishop Rennali Analisa Sunwhisper, he developed more of a love for the Light and the Church of the Holy Light. It was not before too long the elf was considered for the scholarly sect of the church, and he received an academic tenure serving as a scholar of Northshire Abbey. Eventually elevated to a professor alongside Ferenold Stormshend, the two professors quickly developed an unhealthy rivalship. The mage had served under the scholarly sect of the Church of Light through its many reforms; from mere professors teaching complexed philosophical seminary in the confines of walls ligned with bookshelves, to more dangerous duties which belonged to the caretakers in the ossuaries of Stromgarde. It was during these reforms Tarso desired more, and painfully abandoned his position as magister and the duties that it all entailed. Possessing all of the knowledge that came with the sacred priesthood, infact; teaching it to aspiring priests, he was quickly ordained as a priest of the Church of the Holy Light. His ordination was viewed upon disfavorably by the members of his family. Tarso once served as the Dean of Seminary of the College of Canons. With the abolishment of seminary, Tarso stepped down from the deanery and became a steward of the college. In this time he became a prior of the Council of Bishops. And, by the will of the Light, he entered the deanery again and alongside Melchiz Tzedeck became the Duty Head Priest. He was consecrated as a bishop of the church months later. Per decree of His Holiness the Archbishop, Columban V, Tarso was appointed to oversee the Suffragan Diocese of Quel'Thalas as a suffragan bishop. Dalaran Insurgency The Dalaran Insurgency were the events before and after the imprisonment of the Sin'dorei Sunreavers by Jaina Proudmoore. The night prior to the initial clash between the Horde and the Alliance, Tarso and many other elven aristocrats spoke out in favor of pursuing diplomatic solutions to the imprisonment of his brothers in blood. These efforts by he and others were ultimately shot down by racist humans; most notably Regg Corinthal, who preferred war to diplomacy. Tarso was forced into participation to assist the Grand Alliance in defending Dalaran City. On the second day of fighting, Tarso spoke with Tendael privately and presented Alliance battle plans. None know of this except for those who the two have revealed it to. Taellar, Tarso's brother, died during the Dalaran Insurgency, attacking the city. Tendael Dawnlight's Trial On the evening of the trial, many organizations of the Alliance gathered at Westbrook Garrison for the event. As Dawnlight was taken from his cell in the dungeons of the garrison after a brief conversation between him and Tarso, many mocked the elf and scoffed at him. Some argue that the defense was poor, and the prosecution just as poor; but in the end Tendael Dawnlight after denouncing his ties to the Horde and vowing to join the Grand Alliance, was found guilty of high treason against the Grand Alliance. Many Quel'dorei were upset about the verdict - equal to the amount of those who were satsified with the verdict. As Dawnlight was being escorted from the garrison, Ashal'aman, Grand Marshal of the Alliance, a Kaldorei, shot and killed Dawnlight. Outlook The Church of the Holy Light The Kingdom of the Light made manifest. Humans Humans of all kinds are inferior to High Elves and any elf in general. There are few humans who he has befriended, and a great deal of others who he has for political or other reasons than pursuing friendship. Sin'dorei No matter how determined the Sin'dorei are in efforts to convince Tarso that they are not kin or related in anyway, Tarso holds to the exact opposite. They are the same people, by blood and by nationality. Half-Elves The true abominations of Azeroth from an unholy union between an elf and a human. Family Celriel Sunwhisper Celriel Sunwhisper-Valcari is his wife of nearly three centuries and the mother to his many children, she is a priestess of Belore. Adult. Alive. Arthedren Valcari Tarso's oldest. Arthedren is an Argent Crusader. Adult. Presumed dead. Caledra Valcari Tarso's only daughter. It is rumored that he beat her and forced her into self-exile. Adult. Presumed dead. Firaelis Valcari Tarso's son. Firaelis is an apprentice under his father and is learning to become a magister. Child. Alive. Anandor Valcari Tarso's son. Anandor is an apprentice under his father and is learning to become a magister. Child. Alive. Daraelin Valcari Tarso's adopted son. Daraelin is a Sin'dorei and was an orphan of Shattrath prior to his adoption. Child. Alive. Category:Characters Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Clergy of the Holy Light Category:High Elf Category:House of Valcari Category:Mages